Radstag (Fallout 76)
|location =Appalachia }} Radstags are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Radstags are common deer that have been recently mutated as a result of exposure to radiation in the fallout of the Great War. Because of this, radstags, like brahmin, have two heads, less fur and are sometimes covered in cysts. Characteristics Biology Radstags are deer that survived the Great War, resulting in mutations such as bicephaly and the presence of a third pair of atrophied legs. These two legs, smaller, hang morally at the upper part of the chest. When they feel safe, they can be seen drinking from water sources, pasture grass or bushes or resting while lying on the ground. Gameplay attributes Most radstags will flee on instinct when the player or a predator approaches too close or attacks. However, some variants escape this rule and can attack their opponents with hooves or headbutts. Variants Radstag yearling A juvenile variant of radstag. They are easily identifiable by their small size and their brownish coat peppered with small white spots. They will flee instinctively from the player if they are too close or attacked. Very often, they are accompanied by several adult radstags. |level =1 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Radstag doe Female variant of radstag. Unlike males, they will instinctively flee the player if they are too close or attacked although there are rare cases where they can attack their opponents. They are often accompanied by other female radstags or males. |level =4 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Radstag Male variant. They are recognizable by their woods. Often, the radstags flee when seeing the player if the latter approaches too close or attacks but in case of a present too prolonged or a serious attack, the radstags can attack with their woods or by giving serious blows of hooves. They are often seen in small groups with other males or females. |level =10 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =0 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Erratic radstag doe A female variant of erratic radstag. Unlike the normal variant, erratic radstag doe does not hesitate to attack the player or other creatures by hitting and even hunt his opponent if the latter runs away. |level =12 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Albino radstag An albino variant of radstag. The latter is much more aggressive than the normal variant and will attack the player once found. |level =16 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Erratic radstag A variant of the radstag that visually seems to suffer from a strange disease or other contamination because of the coloring of its skin and eyes, the deformation of its hooves and woods and the presence of a pair hypertrophied canines. The latter does not hesitate to attack the player or other creatures by inflicting violent blows of hooves or wood. |level =21 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Rabid radstag A radstag that appears to be suffering from rabies. |level =24 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Devolved radstag doe Female variant of devolved radstag. As erratic radstag, the latter does not hesitate to attack his opponents and chase them if they flee. |level =26 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Glowing radstag A luminescent variant of the radstag due to high radiation absorption. His fur, eyes, hooves and woods are luminescent. He will instinctively attack the player or other creatures that pose a threat. In addition to serious hoofs or woods, it inflicts radiation damage to the player. |level =40 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear material }} Devolved radstag A strange variant of radstag, close to erratic radstag. Its fur, hypertrophied canines, hooves, eyes and deformed woods have a luminescent green hue. This variant is the most aggressive of the radstag and does not hesitate to attack the player or other creatures, and even to pursue them if they escape. |level =32 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Radstag meat * Radstag hide }} Sickly radstag A weakened radstag variant encountered during Project Paradise. |base id = |level =40 |perception =10 |family =radstag |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Fragrant venison * Nuclear waste * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Locations * Four albino variants can be reliably found at the farmhouse east of Dent & Sons Construction. * Two can be found north of The Whitespring golf club. * Three can be found on a pond behind a house in The Whitespring Resort, south of Safe 'n Clean Disposal. Gallery FO76 Radstag doe (carcass).jpg|Radstag carcasses Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Wild Appalachia creatures